


Warriors: Disenchanted Prophecies

by crystalmoonvibe



Series: Warriors: Clouded By Love [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalmoonvibe/pseuds/crystalmoonvibe
Summary: 'When stars aline you will find, a hidden power to save all kind.'Rosepaw -daughter of a broken code, kin to the leader of Forestclan, Duskstar- must face her decision to become a medicine cat and devote her life to her clan. When she gets a mysterious prophecy from an unknown cat, she must decide whether to keep it to herself, or share it with the others.
Series: Warriors: Clouded By Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007112





	1. Allegiances

**Forestclan**

Leader: Duskstar: Brown and black stripped tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Splashpool- Blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Herbmist - Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Grayfur- Gray tom with brown eyes.

Nightpelt- Black and white speckled tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Sweetsky- Orange tabby (diluted) she-cat with blue eyes.

Iceleaf- Blue-gray tom with golden-yellow eyes.

Blazeleaf- Orange and brown tortoiseshell tom with green eyes.

Flamebreeze- Orange tabby she-cat with lemon yellow.

**Queens (she-cat expecting and nursing kits):**

Irislily - Orange tabby (diluted) she-cat with green eyes (nursing Herbmist's kits)

Ivyflower- White calico with one black spot that resembles an ivy leaf and hazel eyes. (Expecting Dapplefeather's kits)

**Elders:**

Dapplefeather- Light brown pointed tom with copper eyes.

Cloudleaf- White tom with sandy-yellow paws and hazel eyes.

Mistyleaf- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

**Moorclan**

Leader: Emberstar- Red tabby (diluted) tom with lemon-yellow eyes.

Deputy: Breezespots- White and silver tom with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Windrain- White and blue tom with amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Crowtalon- Black tom with blue eyes.

Breezefur- Drak gray tom with gray eyes.

Owltail- White and brown speckled tabby tom with golden-yellow eyes.

Hawkclaw- Brown tom with golden-yellow eyes.

Birdshell- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Queens:**

Blueheart- Blue she-cat with lemon-yellow eyes. ( nursing Owltail's kits, Silverkit and Scalekit, 2 moons old.)

Sparkbird- Black and white speckled tabby she-cat with lilac eyes. (nursing Emberstar's kits, Ashkit and Flamekit, 4 moons old)

Moonflare- Silver she-cat with 

golden-yellow eyes. (expecting Breezespot's kits)

**Elders:**

Clearseed- Brown she-cat with green eyes.

Ashfeather- Dark gray tom with golden-yellow eyes.

Maskedtail- White she-cat with a black patch across her pelt and blue eyes.

Lizardtail- Black and white tabby tom with copper eyes.

**Pineclan**

Leader: Featherstar- blue tom with lemon-yellow eyes.

Deputy: Mouseshimmer- Brown she cat with hazel eyes.

Medicine cat: Treeheart- Dark brown tom with light brown streaks and green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Bluedapple- Blue and black tabby tom with green eyes.

Jumpingsong- Black and red tortoiseshell tom with hazel eyes.

Flametail- Gray tom with a red tipped tail and blue eyes.

Brackentail- Brown tom with green eyes.

Sweetclaw- Cream and honey patched she-cat with lemon-yellow eyes. 

Honeyclaw- Brown she-cat with orange eyes.

**Queens:**

Acornclaw- Dark brown she-cat with copper eyes. ( nursing

Jumpingsong's kits, Sharpkit, Dapplekit and Shadekit, 2 moons old)

Liontail- Golden she-cat with a fluffy a brown tail and golden-yellow eyes. (expecting Featherstar's kits.)

**Elders:**

Quietmist- Pale gray she-cat with green eyes.

Leafspots- Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Onetail- White she-cat with blue-green eyes.

**Currentclan**

Leader: Cloudstar- Silver and grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy: Riverspots- Blue and light gray spotted tabby with blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Riverfur- Silvery-blue tom with blue eyes.

**Warriors:**

Minttalon- Silver tom with green eyes.

Rivercry- White she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Mistystream- Pale gray tom with lemon-yellow eyes.

Brighteye- White and gray tabby tom with amber eyes.

Suneye- Blue-gray tom with golden-yellow eyes.

Riverfrost- Dark gray-blue and white patched tom with hazel eyes.

Streamclaw- White and pale gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queens:**

Oceanmoon- Dark blue she-cat with green eyes. (nursing Riverfrost's kit Shinekit)

Rockpool- Dark and light gray spotted tabby with blue eyes.(nursing Mintalon's kit Streamkit)

**Elders:**

Berrystream- Light and dark blue tabby tom with copper eyes.

Silverrain- Silver and pale gray stripped tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**Cats outside clan:**

Seed-tom

Sparkle- she-cat

Storm-tom

Drizzle-tom

Leaf- she-cat

Stream- she-cat


	2. Prologue

The wind ruffled through the trees carrying its whispers of the forest's secrets in its songs.

A she-cat sat by the river, her dappled pelt glistening in the moonlight. Beside her, a tom sat, his black coat shimmering an ash gray.

"Crowtalon," the she-cat meowed, glancing at the tom, "we can't do this anymore." she stated, getting to her feet.

The tom's ears twitched in annoyance at the she-cat's harsh statement, "Why?" he queried.

The she-cat let put a huff, "Because, this-us-we- we're breaking the code. More than one. I am a medicine cat and you're a warrior. A warrior from a different clan. It would never work out. So we have to stop." she explains, scuffing her front paws on the bank.

"We could leave you know? Run away, be free from the code, be free to love each other and have a family." the tom said with a hopeful tone.

The she-cat shook her head, "No, we are bound to different rates. I have chosen the path of loving and devoting my time to my clan." she replied sadly.

"Tomrrow. We could leave tomorrow, run away and live happily together far from this place am all of their codes." Crowtalon pleaded, looking at the medicine cat.

The she-cat sighed, "Tomorrow, at dusk. We'll try this. But for now I must go." she said.

Crowtalon spurred with delight, "Until tomorrow, love." he meowed, leaping into the river and crossing onto the other side.

The she-cat watched the black tom disappear into the forest on the other side. Shaking her head, she made her made her way back to her camp.

Once dawn broke the next day, the she-cat was dreding her decision to meet with her lover at dusk. She paced around the medicine store, trying to focus on what she'd need to gather for leaf-bare.

"Herbmist." 

The medicine cat looked up to greet the cat who had called her. A purr escaping her throat as the familiar cat padded towards her.

"Irislily, what can I do for you?" she asked, turning back to her herbs.

"You must be careful with your affairs. Rumors are starting to spread about your loyalties towards out clan. I will hold your secret, but you must stop seeing him." Irislily warned the she-cat. 

Herbmist smiled sadly, "After today, there will be no more secret to hold." she busied herself with with some poppy seeds.

Irislily stared at Herbmist, "What do you mean?" she queried, tilting her head to the side.

"I will meet Crowtalon at dusk, tonight Starclan will decide my fate." Herbmist placed the poppy seeds into their whole.

Irislily sat, "What do you mean? Starclan will decide? You aren't going to keep breaking codes for some silly love are you?" the she-cats tone was laced with worry.

"Starclan will decide whether my path lies with my love, or my clan. We plan to leave together, tonight." Herbmist replied, the tip of her tail twitching.

Irislily shook her head, "You would betray your own clan, leave your own kin for a cat from another clan? I can not make your decisions for you, but I can try and advise you on the mistakes of your path." she moewed with caution.

Herbmist turned to face the worried she-cat, padding over to her she nudged Irislily's flank, "I am following what my heart is telling me, if it betrays the code so be it, but I will never leave you. As long as you can think of me, I will be with you. You're only doing what any worried older kin would. I will forever be with you, sister." she stated, backing away from the warrior.

Irislily nodded, her eyes clouding over, "I can see you will not be persuaded. While I do not agree with your decision, I will support you." standing up, she turned and padded away from the medicine den, leaving the medicine cat alone once more.

At dusk, Herbmist slipped out of the gorse entrance, quickly padding toward the river. The black tom sat attentively glancing around. Letting out a purr as he spotted the medicine cat.

"Let's go, before I change my mind." Herbmist grumbled, not stopping to greet the black tom.

Crowtalon got to his paws, confused by his loves sudden hostility. "I will not force you to go if you do not want to. I can now see that your clan is more important than my love." he turned his back to her.

Herbmist stopped, turning to face the other clan cat. "So it will be. But I will spend one more night with you. If you would like. I do love you, but I swore to the medicine cat code. My clan need me, I must put them first." she explained.

The black tom simply nodded his head, padding after the she-cat.

"We can shelter in the hollow of the fallen oak, at the far end of our borders, no other cats patrol there often." Herbmist meowed, leading the way.

Crowtalon nodded, falling silently in step behind Herbmist.


	3. Chapter One

A few moons had passed since her last meeting with Crowtalon and Herbmist still couldn't shake the guilt from her mind. Or was it longing to simply be with the cat who she loved? She was unsure but had no time to waste on her own emotions. Leaf-bare had set in, fresh herbs were just a scarce as prey.

A dull pain stabbed into her side but she ignored it as she did the murmurs of her clanmates as they stared at her now rounded figure.

 _Any day now._

The wind chilled her to the bones as she huddled around the three scraps of fur nestled by her side, the little moss she had managed to gather and place in the sheltered end of the hollow log was doing little to help her keep the tiny kits warm.

_At least they're all healthy, they're all alive._

The first kit born was all black, they reminded her so much of their father. 

The second was golden as the blazing sun.

The third kit born was light grey, smallest of the little but a good fighter.

"My sweet kits, I will not be with you after today. But I will always love you." 

A rustling at the near the open end of the log caught the tired queens attention.

"Herbmist?" a questioning voice asked.

A black cat popped their head into the entrance of the log.

"Nightpelt." Herbmist replied.

"You did remember that Duskstar made strict rules for all cats to be back by night-fall. There have been rogues scented in our territory and we can't afford to have our cats injured, let alone our medicine cat." Nightpelt explained.

Herbmist moved her tail, revealing her kits, "I was searching for borage leaves, as Ivyflower will start kitting soon and leaf-fall is hard on prey. When I was on my way back, I heard meowling and thought I would investigate, I found them all huddled together, shivering. I thought I'd get them warm before trying to get them back to camp." she explained.

"How are they feeding off you?" Nightpelt asked.

"I found a few small borage leaves, so I ate them." Herbmist lied, the tip of her tail twitching.

Nightpelt nodded, seeming to believe the story, "Okay. Let's get them back to camp before the rogues find them." she said.

Herbmist nodded, passing her the gray one and picking up the golden one. The black one scrambled, trying to find her belly, only to climb onto her back.

With a nod from Nightpelt, the two she-cats headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter Two

The two she-cats carefully carried the kits into the camp, placing them in the clearing, Herbmist carefully curled her tail around the kits to keep them warm.

"I will go and get Duskstar." Nightpelt meowed, padding towards the leaders den.

Cats started to emerge from different spots around the camp, murmuring between themselves about the mysterious kits with the Forestclan medicine cat.

A brown tom padded towards Herbmist with Nightpelt following.

"Herbmist, Nightpelt tells me that you have brought kits into the camp." he stated, sitting in front of the medicine cat.

Herbmist bowed her head in greeting, "Yes Duskstar. I found these kits," she moves her tail revealing the small scruffs of fur, "in a log, abandoned. They were meowing for food." she lied, sitting straight.

"There was no trace of any other cats at all?" Duskstar questioned, tilting his head to the side to observe the kits.

"No. There were no scents of any other cat in the whole area." Nightpelt chimed in, sitting close to Herbmist.

Duskstar nodded, acknowledging the senior warriors' statement. "Very well. Nightpelt also informed me that you were feed the kits." his tail flicked with anticipation.

Herbmist nodded, "Yes. I was picking borage leaves for Ivyflower as she is having kits soon and it is leaf-bare so prey is hard to come by. But I ate them once I found the kittens because they looked almost starved." she could feel her back fur starting to stand on edge under all of her clanmates stares. 

Duskstar glanced at the kits and then back at Herbmist once more, "Yes. It is true that leaf-bare has not been to kind this season. But we are also in need of kits." he stated.

"We hardly have enough prey to feed ourselves, how are we going to feed three more hungry mouths?" one of the clanmates behind Herbmist called out.

Duskstar raised his head to address the cat that had called out, "You will not lose your prey to these kits Cloudleaf. Rest assure that the elders will still get fed first." he dismissed.

"Duskstar, these kits have done nothing to deserve to be exiled out of camp. They wouldn't survive but a night in the cold. By how they look, they're barely a moon old, maybe fourteen dawns if they were lucky to survive without a parent for that long in our territory." Herbmist explained, praying to Starclan that her kin wouldn't give her kits to the foxes.

"How are we to feed them Herbmist?" Duskstar questioned.

"I could help out." Irislily meowed, padding over and sitting next to her sister, glancing at her nieces.

"But you're our best warrior Irislily." Nightpelt meowed.

"No, I am the best equipped for everything. Greyfur is just as good at tracking and you're better than me at hunting. Besides, the clan needs experienced warriors to defend it's borders, not a new warrior who has only been one for a few moons." Irislily quipped, the tip of her tail twitching.

Duskstar sighed, "Very well. As long as it doesn't take to much prey. They can stay, Forestclan is not one to turn away defenceless kits and leave them in the cold." he stated.

"I will make sure that Irislily has lots of borage leaves to work up her milk suply. Thank you Duskstar." Herbmist meowed dipping her head.

Duskstar nodded, padding back towards his den.

Herbmist, Nightpelt and Irislily each picked up a kit, taking them towards the nursery. 

Irislily set the kit in her mouth down in front of one of the old moss nests, laying down.

Nightpelt left the kitten she had with Herbmist and padded towards the warriors den.

Herbmist nudged the remaining kits towards her sisters side, "I will bring you some of the borage leaves I have in my den and from today on I will bring you them every time the kits need to feed. If I find any prey while I am out trying to find more borage leaves I will bring it straight to you as the clan doesn't seem to like the idea of feeding the kits." She explained, "Thank you for offering to foster them."

Irislily laughed, "We can read each others thoughts, I heard you praying to Starclan. I wasn't going to let our father exile my kin." curling her tail around the kits as they curled against her stomach.

Herbmist nodded, "I will be back with the leaves soon." she meowed, turning and padding towards her den.


	5. Chapter Three

Many dawns had passed since the kits had been brought into the clan, much to the clans disgust. It was a bitter warm leaf-bare morning when Herbmist was woken by the excited meows of Irislily.

"Herbmist. You must come quickly!" the orange queen meowed.

Herbmist grumbled, quickly becoming alert, "What is it? Has Ivyflower started kitting? She's early if she has." the medicine cat replied, padding towards the herb store.

"No. It's your kits, their eyes are open. I thought you'd like to come and see them." Irislily responded, her tail swishing eagerly.

Herbmist stopped, I can't be around them often. It will hurt to much. "Of course." she replied, as Irislily got to her paws and led the way to the den.

Once they got there, the three kittens were sitting eagerly at the entrance of the medicine den, waiting for their mother.

"Irislily, may we go out now?" the golden coloured she-kit asked.

Irislily chuckled, "No. First you must be checked over by Herbmist to see if you are all healthy." she explained.

Herbmist flicked her tail in welcome, "Hello. I'm the clan medicine cat, I'm here to help if you're ever injured or sick." she explained, padding towards the kits.

The black one took a step away from Herbmist, "You smell funny." she commented.

Herbmist let out a purr of amusement, "Those are herbs, they're what I use to help heal the clan." she explained.

After the check-up, Herbmist reported that the kits were healthy, remarking that they would all make fine warriors before marking her way back to the medicine den to check her stores.

Many moons had past since the kits had entered the camp and slowly the clan had started to accept them.

"They'll be apprentices soon, can you believe it Herbmist?" Nightpelt meowed, her tail swishing from side to side as the medicine cat treated a scratch she had gotten from a bramble bush during hunting patrol.

Herbmist padded cobwebs onto the she-cats wound, "Yes, just a few more dawns as kits. They're all strong kits. They'll all make brilliant warriors." she commented, her gaze flitting over to where her kits were chasing Ivyflower's kits, worry suddenly washing over her. Wondering what her sister was thinking about right now.

"Herbmist?" Nightpelt meowed, breaking the medicine cat out of her thoughts.

"Pardon?" Herbmist replied, finishing off the cobwebs.

"I said that it was very kind of Irislily to foster Ivyflower's kits also, even after fostering three we brought back." Nightpelt responed.

"Oh. Yes. Irislily has told me that she wouldn't trade the chance for the world as she is not sure if she'll ever find a mate that would put up with her jabbering. At least she can tell stories to the kits." Herbmist replied.

Ivyflower had passed while kitting, exactly seven dawns after the kits had been brought to camp.

"I'll say. I hope that I get to apprentice one. I haven't had an apprentice yet." Nightpelt confessed, getting up.

"Rest for a while, that scratch is not deep but could still get infected." Herbmist replied, "And I'm sure that if you don't get the apprentice one of the ones I found, Duskstar will let you apprentice one of Ivyflower's."

The warrior nodded, "You're right. Thank you, I will rest." she replied, padding away.

Herbmist sighed, _How long will it take for the truth to come out? I'll do everything to make sure they don't know. No matter how much it hurts me to watch the, grow up._ She shook her head with one last glance at her kits before padding back into the medicine den.


	6. Chapter Four

"I don't think it was fair for Duskstar to make those kits wait till Ivyflower's kits were six moons old to become apprentices." Sweetsky was sharing tongues with Mistyleaf as they bask in the sun.

Cloudleaf was laying nearby, he rolled his eyes, "They're lucky that Duskstar would never do anything to make his kin sad," he replied to the honey coloured warrior.

"Let all cats bask in the rays of our ancestors to hear my words." Duskstar's call echoed, calling the attention of the clan, from the sky rock.

Eight young cats stood at the front of the clearing, their chests puffed out and tails tucked around their feet.

Behind them sat Irislily and Dapplefeather, both with proud posture.

The clan began to gather, excitement buzzed in the clearin, murmurs of who was going to be who's mentor.

Herbmist sat at the entrance of the medicine den, the words I hope she will be alright. whispering through her mind.

Wondering why her sister was so worried, she ignored the thought, watching intently as her kits became apprentices.

"We are gathered here under the guidance and protection of our ancestors to give our kits, mentors." Duskstar announced, glancing down at the kits.

"Necterkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Necterpaw. Your mentor will be Blazeleaf. I hope Blazeleaf will pass down all he knows on to you," Duskstar turned to face the Blazeleaf.

"Blazeleaf, you are ready to take on an apprentice. 

You have received excellent training from Mistyleaf, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Necterpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 

Blazeleaf dipped his head in acknowledgement, padding over to Necterpaw. They touched noses and Necterpaw moved to sit next to Irislily, watching intently as her littermates waited.

"Sagekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. 

From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sagepaw. Your mentor will be Sweetsky. I hope Sweetsky will pass down all she knows on to you.

Sweetsky, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Lilyleap, and you have shown yourself to be kind and determined. You will be the mentor of Sagepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." Sagepaw's ears flicked as she listened for which way to walk to meet her mentor.

She touched noses with Sweetsky and went to sit next to Necterpaw.

"Ivykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ivypaw. Your mentor will be Flamebreeze. I hope Flamebreeze will pass down all she knows on to you.

Flamebreeze, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Cloudleaf, and you have shown yourself to be agile and diligent. You will be the mentor of Ivypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her," the young white she-cat's orange ear tips twitched with excited as she sprang up to touch noses with her mentor, then retreating to sit in front Dapplefeather.

"Flowerkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. I will be your mentor. I will pass down all I know on to you." The stark white apprentice bowed her head in understanding, padding over to her sister, sitting down.

"Pinekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Pinepaw. 

Your mentor will be Nightpelt. I hope Night will pass down all she knows on to you.

Nightpelt, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Bluewren, and you have shown yourself to be persistent and flexible. You will be the mentor of Pinepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," the apprentice's dark green eyes sparkled with admiration for his mentor as they touched noses and he went to sit with his littermates.

"Berrykit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Berrypaw. Your mentor will be Splashpool. I hope I can trust my deputy will pass down all she knows on to you.

Splashpool, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Opalchaser, trained Greyfur efficiently and you have shown yourself to be dedicated and punctual. You will be the mentor of Berrypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," the blue she-cat let out a chuckled and padded over to her new apprentice, touching noses with him, she padded back to her spot by the Sky Rock.

"Sunkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. Your mentor will be Iceleaf. I hope Iceleaf will pass down all he knows on to you.

Iceleaf, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Ivyflower, you trained your last apprentice sufficiently and due to a harsh leaf bare, she is no longer with us. You have shown yourself to be resilient and outspoken. You will be the mentor of Sunpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him," the eager sandy-brown apprentice stared up at his mentor as they touched noses a sense of admiration washing over him as he went to sit with his littermates.

The last kit sat by herself staring up at her leader, he black fur appearing to shine under the sun's rays, "Rosekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Rosepaw. Your mentor will be Herbmist. I hope Herbmist will pass down all she knows on to you."

Herbmist stared dumbfounded, her movements were stiff as she padded from her den to her new apprentice. She touched noses with the eager young she-cat before, they both padded over and sat by Irislily.

"That calls the end of our metting," Duskstar announced, making his way down to meet his apprentice.

"Ivypaw, Flowpaw, Sunpaw, Berrypaw, Pinepaw, Rosepaw, Honeypaw, Diamondpaw..." the clan chanted out the new apprentices names, the words filling the empty space of the clearing.


End file.
